The Path Chosen
by Quiver
Summary: Who knows what the future holds... revised - AGAIN!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn or any other Disney character.... 

The Path Chosen Part 1

Somewhere outside of time and space a lone figure moves hastily through the a narrow stream of light that is a small tear in the time continuum. He runs franticly looking back over his shoulder often as if being pursued. Ahead of him a shimmering wall of light appears it is a vortex though small and unstable, it is what he has been looking for. He makes no hesitation in passing through it to the other side. 

He finds himself standing on a hill in a wooded area. He takes a brief moment to orient himself with his surrounding. By his calculation he should be somewhere between 1990-1994, just where he expected to be. He turns to the vortex behind him. It looks like a wall of clear rippling water with an eerie glow of light behind its calm waves. It is not the unnatural beauty of the vortex that has his attention though, it is the disturbance in the ripples patter that concerns him, his pursuers were close. He turns to flee, daring not take the time to look back. 

Moments after he had vanished from sight, five others pass through the vortex into the 1990's. Though they had emerged from the vortex together, most of them had never met until that moment, yet they act in complete unison, as if knowing each other. One of them, dressed in a dark blue trench coat kneels to inspect the ground around them. He smoothes a finger across the front of the silky mask that completely covered his face and head." Here are his footprints, he came out here alright. This way." He calls as he stands to track their quarry. A few minutes after they have gone, the vortex fades from sight.

At the edge of the woods, the lone figure stops running long enough to catch his breath. He glances down at his reflection in the river. His entire costume is dark except for the sharp spikes on his shoulder pads. He lifts a gloved hand to adjust his fedora, looking again at his reflection through the black mask that hid his face. Lifting is eyes to the destination in front of him, he could see the lights of St. Canard as darkness began to fall. 

He glances behind him still fearful that he may have been followed through. There was no time to waist. He starts running again in the direction of the city. A vicious smile spreads across his bill; he had plans for the city of St. Canard. 

Moments later, the small posse arrived at the riverbank, where they had followed the footprints. The one tracking him turns to the figure that they had accepted as the leader. "He's headed into the city", he reports with a grievous tone to his voice. The leader is clad in white and silver; the make of his costume was not unlike that of the one they sought after. He adjusts his white fedora and gives the young woman that stood at his side a worried look. "Then we had better act quickly, or existence as we know it may well come to an end."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Evenings twilight gave way to the darkness of early night. Above the city of St. Canard, the Thunderquack flew low through the cloudless skies. Darkwing sat in the passengers seat surveying the metropolis below them. "What a beautiful night, hey DW?" Launchpad commented from the pilots seat in his usual good-natured tone of voice.

"Yeh, LP, Real nice out tonight ...real peaceful." Darkwing answer calmly.

"Do you think maybe we'll nail some crooks tonight dad!" came an excited voice from the back seat. Darkwing cast a glance over his shoulder at his daughter, dressed in her Quiverwing Quack guise "Maybe kiddo. But just remember ...you're here to observe not participate." He reminded his daughter with a stern fatherly tone.

Quiverwing sank back in her seat disenchanted. Her father had agreed to allow her to come along as Quiverwing Quack ...to watch (from a safe distance) and learn. That was it. No getting involved or else no accompanying them on patrol.

Darkwing would not have even permitted her to go with them as Quiverwing at one time, but things had changed for him dramatically in the last several months. Ever since Christmas, since the accident that almost killed him, things were so different now. He'd even proposed to Morgana! The wedding was set for early fall.

Darkwing allowed his thoughts to drift back to that Christmas, remembering how things had suddenly changed for him so much. From the time he'd woke in the hospital after being injured rescuing those girls from a burning building, People had changed toward him. Why? He'd come close to dying on more than one case. He'd saved lives more times than he could remember. Nobody had treated him any kinder for it afterwards. 

What was going on? Even he had changed since that time, He realized. His outlook was different. His over sized ego had deflated some since then; his approach toward crime fighting had changed as well. He was much calmer, quieter since that fateful night. Yes, much had changed for him in the last few months, but he had yet to understand why.

It was almost as if an unseen hand was guiding his steps.

Darkwings thoughts were interrupted when the Thunderquacks radio picked up a police bulletin. "_A break in has been reported at the bubble gum factory on S. Webstreet!"_ The bubble gum factory as Darkwing knew was a front for a secret SHUSH lab. "Launchpad to the Bubble Gum factory!"

A few minutes later, the Thunderquack arrived at the scene. SHUSH agents were already there and The Thunderquack was arriving just ahead of the police. "Stay here, Gos." Darkwing ordered his daughter as he and Launchpad climbed from the cockpit.

"Ah Dad, can't I just.." Gosalyn started to protest but a warning look from her father hushed her quickly.

J. Gander Hooter stood as several armed agents had the "_bubble gum"_ factory surrounded. "J. Gander", Darkwing called rushing up to the head of SHUSH "What's going on here?" 

"We have an intruder Darkwing", J. Gander answered simply, motioning toward the Building.

"Yeh, I know that. I picked up the police broadcast", he looked around at the small formidable armed force of highly train agents. "But why is everybody just standing around, shouldn't you be attempting to apprehend the felon?"

J. Gander sighed heavily "We've tried Darkwing," he said gesturing toward an ambulance parked across the street. Several of SHUSH's best agents were sitting on the curb next to the Ambulance as paramedics tended there injuries. "As you can see, we were unsuccessful."

"Wow, I take it this felon is well trained in the art of self-defense!"

"Indeed Darkwing." The old director replied in a dry tone "He isn't an ordinary criminal. He knows too much about SHUSH procedures. He knew that this factory was merely a cover up for one of our best Labs. He was familiar with SHUSH procedure, our security, he knew _too_ much." 

Darkwing could read the look in the director's eyes "You think he's one of your own. A SHUSH agent turned traitor?"

J. Gander nodded solemnly. " Perhaps, or been given information by someone on the inside..there's something _else_ about him as well. .... I was inside with Dr. Bellum when this criminal broke in. We've been working on a top-secret formula when this criminal appeared seemingly from nowhere. Before I could sound the alarm, he managed to get the formula from us. No doubt that was what he came for." J. Gander fell silent for a long moment, a bewildered look swept over his face. "I remember getting a good look at him. He was wearing a black mask, his costume was dark he had a hat much like _yours;_ I thought at first it was Negaduck. But then I saw his eyes, they were almost unearthly. It wasn't Negaduck ...or any villain I have ever come across ... yet, ......he looked at me for only a moment as he turned to flee .......... it's as if we knew each other. I felt as if I was looking into the face of someone I once knew as a friend." again J. Gander fell silent then looked toward the surrounded building "As far as I know, we have him trapped inside, all the exits are blocked. But all agents attempting to capture him have suffered for it", he looked again at the injured agents being tended by the paramedics.

Darkwing was set aback by J. Ganders words. He knew the old Director well, he 

didn't become so unnerves so easily.

"Don't worry J. Gander," he said confidently "I'll get him for you then we'll see who..."

"There he is!" shouted a SHUSH agent pointing to the roof of the Building. Darkwing cast his gaze upward. A shadowy figure stalked across the roof of the building, his dark attire making him almost invisible against the night sky.

The police shone a spot light upon the fleeing villain. The ebony cloaked criminal stopped when the light hit him. From the ground Darkwing could see the briefcase the thief was clutching to his chest. No doubt, it contained the stolen formula.

For a moment the villain stood motionless, confused by the blinding light. Then in a single leap he launched himself from the top of the building, plunging strait down, moments before hitting the ground, he pulled a small object from his cape and through it to the earth. On impact, the object expanded into a rubber sphere. The villain came down on it and sprang back into the air somersaulting over the heads of his would be captors landing nimbly on the hood of the Thunderquack. He started jump down when he heard a frightened gasp from within the plane. He looked into the front seat of the Thunderquack - their eyes met, Quiverwing - Gosalyn, sat in utter shock, staring at him. The villain too was in shock for a moment, his eyes fixed on the child, heedlessly ands almost instinctively he reached out a hand toward her when. "Stay away from her!" a voice rang out from behind. The mysterious villain looked back to see Darkwing followed by Launchpad and J. Gander charging toward him. Quickly he pulled a canister from his black cape and through it to the ground. Red smoke burst from the canister, when it cleared, the villain was gone.

Darkwing climbed quickly into the Thunderquack to check on his daughter. "Are you alright sweetie?" he asked seeing the shaken look on his daughters face.

Quiverwing shook her head. "It can't be. It's impossible.," she said almost to herself. "he doesn't exist."

Darkwing slipped an arm around her and asked gently "Do you know that guy Gos?"

"I did .... sort'a.... but he isn't suppose to exist now...or _ever_!"

"What do you mean Gos, he isn't suppose to _exist_?"

"I told you about ... the time when I got stuck on QuackerJacks time top ...and ..and.." Quiverwing looked her father in the eye "It's him dad .... Or rather ..it's you..." She turned and gazed into the darkness. "It's Dark Warrior!"

__

To be continued..... 


	2. The Path Chosen Part 2

  


  
  


**Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn or any other Disney character.... **

  


**The Path Chosen Chapter 2**

  


Dawn broke over St. Canard. The golden rays of sunlight beamed through the window on 537 Avian Way. Drake Mallard opened the door to his daughter's room, quietly and peaked in. Gosalyn lay bundled up in her bed. Her covers wrapped tightly about her small body. It wasn't from cold that she huddled into her blankets but from fear. The fear of knowing Dark Warrior was there.

Drake stepped to the side of the bed and looked with compassion at the troubled face of the sleeping child. Even in her dreams, dark Warrior taunted her.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, he brought a hand up to gently brush a strand of stray hair from her face.

Drake had accepted what Gosalyn had told him that night. That the figure in black that robbed a SHUSH lab that night before was indeed the dark futuristic version of himself. What J. Gander had told him earlier of his own experience with the intruder confirmed it. It was Dark Warrior. But how could it be? From what Gosalyn had told him, it was her disappearance that had caused him to become the tyrant overlord in that alternate reality, but she had come back. She had set things right again - _hadn't she_.

A sudden fear gripped Drake, could this mean that he was going to lose Gosalyn at some time in the future. Would he still become Dark Warrior? The thought caused him to reach out and grasp his sleeping child's tiny hand in his own. No, that couldn't - mustn't be the answer! How would he live without her?

Drake forced the thought from his mind and composed himself a little. He let go of Gosalyn's hand and stood slowly up. He couldn't think such crazy thoughts. Right now he should concentrate on how and why Dark Warrior was here in this time.

* * * * * * 

Outside of St. Canard a black limo is on an open road headed for the city limits. Beside the limo a figure in a high-tech armor flies with he aid of a helmet copter. Scrooge McDuck his boys, Webby and Mrs. Beakly are all piled inside the vehicle.

"Boy Uncle Scrooge, I can't wait for the grand opening of the 2nd. McDuck Amusement park", said an excited Huey. "Especially since we get to go on all the rides _free_!"

Scrooge smiled at his nephew "Aye Lad, and I'm excited about all the money that I'll be making on it. St. Canard is twice the size of Duckburg. That means twice as many customers!"

"And having Gizmoduck there to make a personal appearance at the grand opening is sure to pack them in", Mrs. Beakley added.

"**Yeh, and .. and _maybe_ Quiverwing Quack,too!" Webby chimed in excitedly. Scrooge had sent an invatation to the papers for Quiverwing Quack to also make an appearnce. She was a bigger crowd pleaser than even Gizmoduck, but there had been no reply to rather or not she would show. Scrooge had sincerely hoped so, not only for the profit her appearance would no doubt reap, but for Webby's sake. She had been looking forward to this day more than anybody just for the chance to meet Quiverwing.**

"Will you ride some of the rides with me Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked sweetly.

Scrooge laughed "Oh, I suppose your old Uncle Scrooge could find a few minutes in his busy schedule to take you on a ride or to Webby."

Just a few yards ahead of the limo in the middle of the road was a large pool of water. Duckworth noticed this as being odd since it hadn't rain around that area for days. The puddle was too big to avoid, but a little water wouldn't hurt the limo.

Unfortunately as the limo started to drive through the puddle, the passengers all became suddenly aware that it wasn't _just_ a puddle of water. The water rose without warning into a small tidal wave that swept over the vehicle, as well as Gizmoduck, washing them off into an Embankment.

"What was that!" asked an alarmed Dewey as he was toppled on top of his brothers.

"I don't know Lad, but I'll be finding out", Scrooge answered as he clambered hastily from the wrecked limo followed closely by the others.

Gizmoduck was face down in a mud puddle, trying desperately to pull his mud-stuck bill free.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie rushed over to help him. Once free he spat out a mouth full of mud "And to think, some people actually _pay_ to be immerse in that **stuff!**"

A voice sounded from the road " Statistics show that a mud bath a day keeps wrinkles away". Everyone turned to see the puddle of water rise into the watery silhouette of a canine.

"Liquidator!" exclaimed a surprised Gizmoduck "How dare you waylay my fair employer and hid good family, and in **_my_** very presents..."

"Ah, you super hero types are all the same ....yack, yak, yak", came another voice from behind them.

Gizmoduck shuttered at the sound of the voice, he knew it all to well. He and the others turned to see megabuck and the rest of the Fearsome Five standing on a hillside overlooking the limousine. "Negaduck!" Gizmoduck bellowed trying to look more confident than he was at the moment "What ever the dastardly deed you may be considering - reconsider, for I am Gizmoduck! I am the defender of the downtrodden, protector of the week ...**_YYAAAHHH_**!" he cried out as he was struck by a stream of electricity courtesy of Megavolt. The electric current was strong enough to overload his armor and almost fry Finton Crackshell inside. Gizmoduck collapsed to the ground unconscious. The children huddled behind Scrooge, Mrs. Beakly and Duckworth.

"What is it you want?" Scrooge demanded standing his ground.

Negaduck ambled down the hillside followed by the rest of his evil gang. He walked up to McDuck so that his bill was only inches from Scrooges face but didn't speak. His cold black eyes staring into Scrooge's. Scrooge wasn't intimidated easily but he felt a cold chill go through him as he stared at the evil villain. _The eyes were the windows of the soul_, it was said, and Scrooge could see the dark evil of this ones sole through those black eyes. An evil he had never seen before in any living creature.

In spite of his effort to appear unflinching, Scrooge's disheartenment was obvious. Negaduck snickered and walked back to the rest of the Fearsome Five. He turned to face McDuck again, his arms crossed over his chest. "To tell ya the truth, old timer. We were just out looking for a little fun, and thought you might want to play."

With that, he whipped out his chain saw. The look of fear on the faces of the children gave him pleasure to no boundaries. Scrooge glanced over at Gizmoduck who was still unconscious. He pushed the kids behind him. Lifting his cane defensively, he braced himself for what was sure to come.

"I think your games are a little rough for children". Came a voice from the same hilltop the Fearsome Five had been standing on. Everybody turned in surprise to see a small band of strangers dressed in outlandish costumes, all wearing masks. The one adorned in white and silver tipped his snow-white fedora to Negaduck " but if **_roughhousing_ **is whatyou're looking for, _we'll_ be glad to play!"


	3. The Path Chosen part 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn or any other Disney character.... 

The Path Chosen part 3

Negaduck was more than a little shocked! He stood silent, his mouth agape as he stared, dumbfound, at the group of strangers. Finally, finding his voice he said attempting to sound unimpressed "So, what loony bin did you escape from!" was the best crack he could come up with. 

No answer.

"Maybe the cat's got there tongue", said QuackerJack cart wheeling up next to Negaduck.

"Gee, I don't know guys, there's something about them that gives my roots the willies", Bushroot said nervously.

"They're just a bunch of goody two-shoes looking to be blown away!" Negaduck snarled.

He turns on the chain saw and takes a step in the direction of the strangers. The duck that was dressed in the skin tight costume pulled something small and shiny from his cape and through it to the ground at the base of the hill. It exploded into a blinding light. The Fearsome Five and McDucks family all shielded their eyes. The light burst lasted only a few seconds. When it faded, the strangers were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?", asked a baffled QuackerJack. 

The members of the Fearsome Five all looked around in a state of confusion.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" whined Bushroot.

"Ah, stop being such a wimp'" snarled Negaduck as he stepped towards Scrooge and the kids, chainsaw still in hand. He called out "If you hero wanabees don't show yourselves right now, I'm going to start slicing and dicing some kiddies!"

No sooner had he spoken that a dark streak shot upward from behind the hill and stopped in mid air. It was the one dressed in the dark tight fitting costume. His cape now billowed out, ends tethered to his wrists, to make a type of hand glider.

"eep", squeaked Megavolt grabbing onto bushroot's arm "Ca ...can vampires come out in the **day** time?"

Before anyone could answer, the figure dive-bombed them. "Ahhhh!" They all yelled in unison as they ducked and covered.

Scrooge was watching in almost a daze, not sure what he was seeing was real. A hand touching his shoulder startled him back to reality. He spun around to face a young duck dressed in a simple pale blue Quack Fu Gi. He like the other wore a mask to hide his face. "Come with me, quickly", The young one said hastily. Scrooge was in no position to ask questions, he and the others allowed the young one to lead them out of harms way..

Negaduck dared a peak up from his position on the ground. The Flying duck wasn't there but out of the corner of his eye, Negaduck saw the fleeing _would be_ hostages. "Hey, stop them!" he shouted an order as he jumped to his feat. He started to run after them, when he heard the whistling sound of air being displaced and something coiled about his legs tripping him. Negaduck looked down at the uncomplicated bola that restrained his legs. He looked back to see where it had come from. The duck in the trench coat stood rather relaxed only a few yards away, with a quirky smile he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. "Oh great a Darkwing Duck wannabee!" he exclaimed as he fumbled to free himself from his bonds.

The rest of the Fearsome Five was having to better luck. The "_Flyer" _had swept down unexpectedly on Megavolt and the Liqudator, giving them no time to react. Pulling a tiny gadget that looked like a glow stick from his cape, he aimed it at the Liqudator and fired. A thin line shot out and passed _through_ the Liqudators watery form and struck the battery on Megavolt's back. The line acted as a conductor, bringing water and raw electricity together. Wisely, the Flyer released his hold on the line and sprang back into the air as sparks literally flew. A few seconds later, Megavolt had collapsed, scorched and exhausted, while the Liquidator sank into a puddle, too week to hold his form. 

"Ahhh", the cry of the former scientist turn super villain rang out. The duck in the trench coat was now standing a few yards from Negaduck watching him squirm in his attempts to get free of the bola. Hearing the plant-ducks cry he turned to see what was going on. The girl that had accompanies the duck in white had the mutant_ treed_.

Bushroot was halfway up a telephone pole yelling in panic for mercy. But mercy from what. The girl had the strange crossbow she carried aimed at the plant-duck. The arrow head appeared to be something of a tranquilizer dart and the girl was informing him of the "weed killer" inside the dart.

The duck in the trench coat watched the girl with admiration. He allowed himself be get lost in her for a moment.

He studied her carefully. She wore Navy blue leotards with a white French styled blouse and a dark blue vest. She had ankle boots and a shimmering black mask, her fire red hair was pulled back in a tight French braid. Over all, she was very stylish and ravishing. The tracker heaved a painful sigh. For all he had gained, he had lost much more.

Meanwhile, the young one had taken Scrooge and his family down the road toward a small grove of trees to use as cover. They were almost there when QuackerJack sprang from nowhere landing right in front of the young one. "It's _play time!", _he announced as he held up Mr. Banana Brain. "Mr. banana Brain doesn't like you one bit. He thinks you're an old stick in the mud", the twisted toy maker said to the young stranger. The boy looked at him oddly but didn't utter a word. After a long moment of silence, QuackerJack put his fist on his hip offensively. "You know it's not nice to stare at somebody. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Still no reply. 

"Well don't just stand there!", QuackerJack griped becoming annoyed.

The young one looked him in the eye questioningly and complies with a quick jump kick to the clowns face. QuackerJack was out before he hit the ground.

"Come on", the young one told Scrooge and the others as they rushed for the safety of the trees.

Negaduck, finally freeing himself, leapt to his feet. He wasn't sure if he should go after Scrooge or the guy that wrangled him like a Mexican steer! He decided it would be best to take hostages and started after McDucks family when his path was block by yet another do gooder. This time it was the one in white.

"That's it", Negaduck shouted. "I've had it up to my eyeballs with heroes today!" and with that took a swing at his adversary. The duck in white sidestepped the awkward punch effortlessly. Reaching out, he grabbed the villain by the color of his vest and lifted him off the ground with one hand. Negaduck looked at the face of the guy that so easily subdued him. Even through the scarlet visors that the stranger wore, Negaduck could make out the piercing eyes behind them. Negs felt his blood run cold. He saw something in this one, something that made him feel threatened.

Seconds later he felt a sudden jab in the side of his neck. He saw the duck in white pull back from a modified knife hand strike, and then everything went dark.

Scrooge and the boys had managed to revive Gizmoduck and were trying to explain to him what had happened while he was unconscious.Gizmoduck didn't like the idea that somebody had_ outshined_ him in the heroics department. Especially sense they had probably even saved_ his_ life in the process.

Scrooge had Gizmoduck to contact the police, on his elbow-phone, to come after the captured criminals. "Well, the police are on there way,Mr. McDuck and I took the liberty of sending for one of your personal jets. You don't want to be late for the grand opening of your McDuck Amusement park!"

"Good thinking Gizmoduck. It should not take the jet long to get here." Scrooge replied then turned to the strangers who had saved them. "Can we be giving your lot a lift anywhere?"

The other members of the group looked to the one in white, whom Scrooge assumed was in charge. The duck in white looked back at his colleges for a moment then turned to McDuck. "Yes, thank you. We need to get to St. Canard as soon as possible."

"Why?" Gizmoduck butted in suspiciously.

"None of them seemed to take any offence to the Armoured ducks cold attitude toward the. "The one in white answered calmly "We have been perusing a dangerous criminal, who we believe id headed into St. Canard."

"If he isn't already there", the one in the trench coat aided.

"Could this criminal be any more dangerous that this riff-raff?" Duckworth inquired nodding toward the subdued Fearsome Five. 

The members of the posse exchanged worried looks. The one in the trench coat spoke up. "Far more."

"Hmp" Gizmoduck injected "Darkwing Duck isn't going to roll out the red carpet for you ya know. He had a conniption fit when ever I barged in ...er....offered to assist him in protecting St. Canard. He will freak out knowing that there are five trespassers on his turf!"

Gizmoducks remark caused the members of the posse to smile at each other.

"What?" Gizmoduck asked in confusion.

"I don't think he'll object too much under the circumstances..." the Tracker assured him.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Gizmoduck inquired dryly.

"Because it's Darkwing Duck this criminal intends to ..._do ..**harm.**_", the one in white answered.

__

To be continued…….soon…I **hope**…


	4. The Path Chosen Part 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn or any other Disney character.... **

  
  


**The Path Chosen Chapter 4**

On Scrooge McDuck's private jet. 

Scrooge is sitting in his seat facing the duck in white.

"Well, the furious five are behind bars by now", said Mrs. Beakley with a tone of relief.

"That's **_Fearsome_** Five" The girl in the dark mask corrected. She was sitting by the window next to the duck in white. She watched the ground below the as the jet headed into St. Canard.

"What ever they're called. I'm just glad the police have them. They're a lot scarier than the Beagles", Webby commented innocently as she sat the floor at scrooge's feet playing with her Quacky Patch doll.

The boys. who had been entertaining themselves inspecting the strangers' costumes and weapons came into the discussion. "I'll say!" exclaimed Huey "I never saw anybody or _anything _like those guys back in Duckburg.

"Yeh, Good thing _they _don't decide to try to break into your money bin," Dewey said climbing onto the arm of Scrooges seat.

"Aye," Scrooge agreed quickly "As easily as they took out Gizmoduck. I don't know if my traps would be enough to stop them."

"They may have_ already tried_ for your money Mr. McDuck." The one in white spoke.

"What!" Scrooge and the boys all exclaimed simultaneously.

The duck in white gave Scrooge a slight smirk and waited for relization to dawn on the rich duck.

The look of shock on Scrooges face furrowed into an expression of understanding. "Oh," Scrooge said softly after a moments silence. "So stopping us in the road back there _wasn't_ just to** play games** after all."

"**The announcement of your opening the McDuck Amusement park personally was in all the papers. They simply waited for you on the road from Duckburg." The duck in white explained as he raised a hand to rub his the temple of his forehead. Fumbling momentarily with the fit of his darkly shaded visors.**

**Scrooge noticed that his eyes seemed to be bothering him a bit, perhaps the reason for the strange visors. "Are you feeling alright lad?"**

**The duck in white smiled politely and nodded "yes, just a little headache ...nothing new, believe me."**

"Uncle Scrooge ,where they were planning to kidnap us for ransom", Webby asked with alarm as she climbed into her Uncle Scrooges lap for comfort. Scrooge put his arms around her "More than likely, Webby. But never fear, thanks to these brave souls, we're safe now." Scrooge told her as he looked about the compartment at the posse. They were an odd looking bunch, no doubt, but they were brave and caring, none the less. Scrooge brought his gaze back to the duck in white "You know laddy, we don't even know your names."

Even hidden behind masks, the faces of the posse showed the expression of discomfort at the question. "Well, I suppose we do need to call ourselves something while we're hear." The one in white told his companions.

"Whadda ya mean, `call yourselves something`" asked Dewey puzzled. "Don't you _have_ names?"

"Not one's that can be disclosed at the present", the one in the tight fitted suit of ebony answered from his seat across the isle from McDuck. He leaned back into the seat and grinned at Lewey who was still admiring his _glider_ cape. He extended a hand to the boy "You can call me **Flyer**, then", the young duck smiled and shook the hand offered to him.

The one in the trench coat sat next to him by the window "I guess **Tracker** will do for me." he said softly.

Directly behind the duck in whites seat was the boy dressed in the Quack Fu GI. "What do we call you?" Huey asked.

the young one was silent for a moment "Nomad would fit, I suppose." he answered shyly.

Now everybody turned there eyes to the duck in white and the girl "Ah," spoke the one in white as if he'd been cornered. "my turn, huh." who glanced at the girl who was trying to suppress a giggle. "Guardian" he said flatly.

"Guardian?" asked Scrooge then added with a laugh "It _does _seem to_ fit_ you."

"Don't remind me." Guardian replying with a weary tone, then looked at the girl "Your turn kid"

"Fine", she said crossing her arms "_Kid_ will do. Believe me I'm _use_ to answering to it."

"Now that were all on a first name bases....er...sort of, perhaps you could tell us some more about this criminal you're after. Perhaps we can help.

"Yeh, Gizmoduck could probably be a **big** help to you in catching the creep!" exclaimed Huey as he motioned to Gizmoduck who was standing at the rear of the jet. Gizmoduck had not yet recovered from his _shocking_ run in with Megavolt. Moreover, he was embarrassed to have been defeated so easily, especially in front of Mr. McDuck and the boys.

The members of the posse again exchanged looks and again turned to Guardian for the final call. Guardian turned to face Scrooge. "What I'm about to tell you, Mr. McDuck maybe hard to believe. We have come into the past to stop a dangerous criminal known as Dark Warrior from altering the time as we know it."

"The past," Scrooge parroted almost fearfully "**You're** from the_ future_!?" They members of the posse all nodded. "How ...from how_ far_ in the future."

"That I can't disclose to you Mr. McDuck. Not at this time."

"What does this _Dark Warrior_ want?" Mrs. Beakley asked anxiously.

"As I said. To alter the past."

"How is he going to do that?" Luey asked.

"We aren't sure yet....", Flyer started to explain but Guardian cut him off.

"He plans to inject Darkwing Duck with a formula that will manipulate his personality. Make him subjective to being changed by anybody he is in contact with for any length of time."

Flyer, Tracker and Nomad all looked surprised at Guardians knowledge of Dark Warriors plans but they all seemed to quickly and silently grasp and understanding and remained silent.

"Darkwing Duck?", Scrooge was a bit confounded. "If what you say is true. How is changing _Him_ going to alter the future?"

"for one thing. If he were to succeed. No member of this posse would ever exist"

Gizmoducks bill dropped. It was only then that he saw the uncanny likeness three of the duck bore to Darkwing. Flyer, Tracker, and Nomad all had the same large bill and the cheek feathers as darkwing did. Could these duck possible be decedents of Darkwing's? They all had much the same stature, the voices were even alike. They all had to be related somehow. Gizmoduck looked at Guardian. His beak was small and fine and his cheek feathers were as full as the others. But still, the build and the voice, he could also be a descendant of Darkwing's. What about the girl? She didn't look like any of them. Perhaps she was just a trainee or something.

Now, Gizmoduck felt a twinge of jealousy toward Darkwing. Was he really going to have such important descendants, all carrying on the family tradition!

  
  


  


  



	5. The Path Chosen Chapter 5

  
  


  


**Authors Note: **_I had a teacher who once accused me of being a perfectionist. He said I was never satisfied with any of my own works. I guess he was right. I redid a lot of the story. I completely redid chapter 5. and added a few new line in Chapters 2 and 4. For those of you who have already read the story up to this point. I did the add-ins in Chapters 2&4 in bold lettering for you can just skim back over if you want and find the changes without having to reread the whole thing. I just fixed it so the chapters all lined up better._

_So hope you enjoy the changes and Happy Holidays!_

  
  


**Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn or any other Disney character.... **

  
  


**The Path Chosen** **Chapter 5 **

  
  


  
  


  
  


Late morning in Darkwing tower, Gosalyn was rushing around anxiously preparing for her big day of meeting the public, signing autographs and getting to ride all those rides at the new McDuck Amusement Park for _free!_

Darkwing watched his daughter getting ready for the day. He had been uncertain of rather or not he wanted her to make that appearance at the Amusement Park or not, but after the ordeal of the night before, he had conceded to it. It would be a good idea to give her something to do besides worry about Dark Warrior; besides, McDucks invitation had promised her a free day at the park. From what Darkwing knew of the Miser from Duckburg .._that _was a generous offer.

"How do I look dad?", Gosalyn asked standing in front of her father in her Quiverwing guise. Darkwing looked at her, feeling a tiny bit envious. St. Canard may have appreciated him more since that Christmas past, but nobody was sending him invitations to open Amusement Parks. Darkwing brushed the feeling off and smiled at his daughter "Like a Champ."

Quiverwing grinned at her fathers complement, "Well, what are we waiting for? The Grand opening is at 11 AM sharp.", she said grabbing her father by the arm and pulling him along.

  
  


Later, in the control room of the main building in the McDuck Amusement Park, The time posse is concentrating on capturing Dark Warrior . "we appreciate your letting us use this control center as our base of operation, Mr. McDuck.", said Tracker as he looked over the control room. "Surprising that the control center for a theme park would have such high tech equipment."

"It's my pleasure Lad." Scrooge answered then turned to Guardian who stood looking out the window that overlooked the Park. "I suspect your group has a plan for capturing this Dark Warrior.""A plan.", said Guardian dryly. "More like a prayer, Mr. McDuck." Guardian turned toward Mr. McDuck then paused abruptly as he seem to lose focus. He placed his index finger on a small button on the side of the visors, the dark tint went from violet to dark blue. His eyes and true identity were just as cloaked behind the second shade as they were the first.

"Are you alright Lad? You seem a bit off your feet." Scrooge asked with concern, recalling the headache Guardian suffered from on the Jet earlier.

"I am fine Mr. McDuck, as I said, it's something I have had time to get use to. I was just adjusting the tinting in my visors to compensate for change in lighting." He heaved a deep sigh "As for the situation with Dark Warrior ....lets say, I think we're on the right track."

Scrooge just nodded. He had noticed that the Guardian seemed far more confident and aware of the events unfolding than his companions. Well, perhaps that was because he was the leader. "The computer and communication equipment is at your disposal. Duckworth will stay here to assist you in anyway possible. Now, if you will excuse me and the kids, we have to be at the main entrance for the Grand Opening."

Webby squealed with anticipation "Oh, I just know Quiverwing Quack is gonna be there!"

The boys looked at each other sheepish grins. The three of them, like many boys their age had a crush on Quiverwing, though, they'd never admit to it..

  
  


* * * * * * * *

Scrooge had just officially opened the Amusement Park and as the crowds of people entered the gates, Gizmoduck was gladdy signing autographs and having his picture taken with his many fans. The praise and recognition he received never ceased to indulge his ego. He loved being the center of attention. A luxury he was abut to lose. The RatCatcher pulled up to the front entrance with an anxious Quiverwing in the sidecar. Webby was the first to see her. "Look! It's Quiverwing Quack!," she squealed and rushed out to meet her hero autograph book in hand.

The Autograph hounds now turned their attention to the young crime-fighter-to-be, leaving Gizmoduck watching as he lost his public to the pint sized arrow slinger. Darkwing saw Gizmoduck's reaction to losing his fans to Quiverwing and smirked. As may times as old helmet head had stolen the attention from him in the past, he finally got a does of his own medicine.

"I have business to attend to," Darkwing told his daughter as she climbed out of the sidecar to meet her public. "Stay out of trouble ...if that's _possible_." 

The Quiverwing Quack responded to her fathers statement by sticking her tongue out at him, which her fans found amusing. Darkwing smiled, waved to her then sped of in the RatCatcher. He stole a glance into his side mirror to see the crowd of Autograph seekers completely engulf her. Darkwing felt it tug at his heart, knowing he was in some small way losing his little girl to the rest of the world. But his mind quickly snapped back to his priority at hand. He was not going to lose her to Dark Warrior, that was for certain! With that in mind he headed for SHUSH headquarters and hopefully, some answers.

  
  


Darkwing has instructed LaunchPad to meet him at SHUSH headquarters in the ThunderQuack. As they entered the SHUSH lab, J. Gander greeted them. "Darkwing, I'm glad you're here. Dr. Bellum believes she knows how Dark Warrior got here, into this time. 

Dr. Sarah Bellum was standing in front of SHUSH's super computer feeding it data when J. Gander brought Darkwing and LaunchPad to her. "Darkwing. I think I have discovered

just how your ..err... other self has come to be in your time and reality. Take a look.", she said motioning to the computer screen.

A diagram appeared on the computer screen. An image of the timetop was shown sitting in the corner of the black screen. The timetop began to move across the screen. As it did,a ripple motion was shown around the image of the time top and small _bubbles _formed around the broken pattern.

"You see here. When Quiverwing went into the future, (Darkwing thought it best to tell them that Quiverwing Quack, not Gosalyn Mallard had gone into Dark Warriors future)she disturbed the time continuum. Even though she returned to her own time, the damage was done, that's why time travel, though actually possible, is quite risky. When Quiverwing altered the future, She created the possibility for many alternet realities,there were bubbles created in which different realities were made possible. Dark Warrior still existed in one of these _time bubbles. _Like air pockets. It's like when an object passes through water. When the time top passed through the time continuum, the pattern was broken and what we will call _Time Bubbles_ were formed. Each Bubble containing it's own small individual time, it's own possible realities. One of the realities being, unfortunately, Dark Warrior's."

"In other words, it's much the same as when bubbles are created in water. The bubble is just a small pocket of trapped air. If a living creature were to be inside that bubble, it could continue to breathe and exist." Darkwing said stroking his chin.

"Exactly."

"So, what do we do to stop him?", asked LaunchPad.

J. Gander shook his head wearily "I'm not sure. But I can tell you that the formula he stole from us was a personality altering compound we had been working on for some time. Once injected into a subject, the subject is vulnerable the will of whomever he is around for a 24 hour period."

"Sounds like a certain ray-gun somebody once blasted me with" Darkwing said accusingly looking at Dr. Bellum. "As I recall, if I looked at anything for very long, I was turned into it!"

"That was just an accident Darkwing,_ so-called_ Crime Fighters aren't the only ones allowed to make mistakes you know!" Dr. Bellum retorted.

"Dr. Bellum, Darkwing, please," J. Gander interrupted, trying to stop the mud-slinging contest that was threatening to start. "The formula is far more ominous than was the ray-gun, I'm afraid." He explained to Darkwing. "This formula's effects are _permanent_. It doesn't effect the physical appearance at all, rather it alters the subjects way of _thinking_. His or her personality would be forever changed by whoever they had contact with for an entire 24 hours." J Gander sighed hanging his head "And I'm afraid my guess would be that_ you_ are the intended victim."

"Assuring his own existence by being the _influence _on me for those 24 hours after injecting me?" Darkwing asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

  
  


Taking a long deep breath Darkwing continues. "So our next step is to find Dark Warrior before_ he _finds _me!_"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quiverwing was enjoying her time in the limelight. Between having her picture taken with fans, signing autographs and taking advantage of the free rides, she had forgotten all about Dark Warrior. Gizmoduck on the other hand was miffed with the idea of a little girl robbing him of the spotlight. He stood watching as Quiverwing was the first to ride the Parks main attraction ..the _Cash-Register_. A roller coaster that was shaped like a dollar sign. Her many fans fighting for the privilege of riding near her. Somehow, Huey had been the lucky one to score the seat next to her, while Webby and Luey took the seats behind her. Dewey was in the next seat after them. 

"Do not be so bitter Gizmoduck," Scrooge said stepping along side the Duckburg hero. "After all, it;s only for one day. And having Quiverwing Quack at the Grand Opening was a real crowd pleaser.

"Yeh, well lets see that pint size Robin Hood take on the Beagle Boys!" Gizmoduck snapped bitterly. Scrooge could not help but laugh. Gizmoduck was not known for being a good sport when it came to competition, especially where the nephews affections were concerned. 

It was then that Gizmoduck saw somebody he thought he recognized headed toward the Roller Coaster's exit area. "What's _he_ doing here? He wasn't invited!" 

"Who?", Scrooge asked looking around to see who Gizmoduck was talking about.

"Darkwing Duck!Really. It's bad enough that little Quiverwing is getting all the attention, at least she had an invitation!" With that Gizmoduck started over to confront Darkwing.

All Scrooge could see was the Masked Mallards back, but something struck him as being peculiar. He didn't know a lot about this Darkwing Duck, but he didn't recall him having what looked like spiked shoulder pads. Then it dawned on Scrooge "Oh, no Gizmoduck wait!" But it was too late.

"Hold on Darkwing, nobody invited you to the Grand Opening." Gizmoduck said wheeling up to the masked Crime Fighter and grabbing him by the arm. The Masked Mallard turned abruptly to face him. Gizmoduck was taken aback by the black mask and the eerie glare behind it. "You're ..you're ...not Darkwing ...Who are you?" Gizmoduck said with a shaken tone.

"I am what Darkwing Duck _should be_... ", came a cold emotionless answer.

"You. You're that Dark Warrior that Time Posse is looking for!"

"Time Posse?!" Darkwing Warrior uttered with a tone of shock. "If they're actually here. I don't have time to waist!" he said almost to himself.

"Well whatever your scheme may be evil doer, rest assured that **I** **_Gizmoduck_** will not stand idly by while...." Before he could finish his sentience, Gizmoduck found himself at the receiving end of a all to powerful webkick that sent him flying backwards into a hot-dog stand.

"Ah! It is him!", Scrooge cried realizing the danger all the innocent people may well be in. His first thought was to contact Guardian and the other members of the posse, they were right there at the park. But then he thought about the kids. "They're still on the Roller Coaster! I have to get them to safety!" Scrooge made his way to the Roller Coasters exit as Gizmoduck engaged Dark Warrior in battle.

People were running about in panic of the battle at hand. The Roller Coaster operator seemed to be in a state of shock, his eyes glued to the conflict between the two combatants. The Roller Coaster was reaching the end of the ride. All the passengers were 

terrified, even Quiverwing who recognized Dark Warrior instantly.

"Stop the Coaster for those people can get off!" Scrooge ordered the operator. No response. The guy was totally mesmerized by the battle that unfolded before him.

Scrooge grabbed the lever that controlled the power to the Roller Coaster and pulled just as the Coaster came to the end of the ride. In the nick of time too, as Gizmoduck was again knocked through the air by his futuristic adversary. This time he was sent crashing into the supporting structure of the Roller Coaster and the mid section collapsed under the impact. The passengers clambered from their seats in panic pushing and shoving franticly to escape the immediate danger. As Webby attempted to climb from her seat, she was knocked to the ground and nearly trampled. She felt something snag her dress and she was jerked backward just as a large fragment of metal came crashing down where she had fallen. 

Quiverwing pulled her to her feet "Hold still for a sec," Quiverwing said as she pulled her _snare_ arrow from where she'd managed to snag Webby's dress.

Webagail looked at her in total disbelief "You saved my life!"

"Looks like it huh," Quiverwing replied looking around for a way to escape the collapsing structure.

"Webby!" Scrooge called out rushing up to the girls, the boys right behind him. "Come along kids, we have to get out of here."

"You'd better come with us, lass," Scrooge said to Quiverwing as he took Webby by the hand. Quiverwing wasn't really in a position to argue so she followed Scrooge as he attempted to guide the kids to safety. The problem was, half the Amusement Park was crumbling down around them by now. Gizmoduck had attempted to blast Dark Warrior with his cannon, Dark Warrior had simply ducked and the cannon ball had hit the near by 

ferris wheel, bringing it crashing to the ground. Dark Warrior had pulled out his rocket gun and managed to hit Gizmoduck square in the chest-plate, again sending him reeling into structures that gave under the tremendous impact.

Meanwhile at SHUSH headquarters, the situation at the Park had already hit the media. A news Helicopter managed to film part of the battle and was broadcasting it live.

Darkwing stood with J. Gander watching the televise on the screen. "This is St. Canard Live at the scene where the hero from Duckburg, Gizmoduck, is attempting to apprehend the same mysterious felon that eluded SHUSH agents and Darkwing Duck just last night.

"Oh no!", Darkwing said alarmed "Quiverwing! He's after _her!_" With that Darkwing grabbed LaunchPad by the arm "To the ThunderQuack!"

Scrooge had thought about the time posse, surely they knew about this by now, so where were they?!

Scrooge and the kids were clear of the Collapsing Roller Coaster and well in the open. unfortunately, that meant, there was no place to hide. Everything became abruptly quiet, except for the sound of falling debris. They all turned to see what they had dreaded. Gizmoduck lay defeated at Dark Warrior's feat. His battle armor almost shredded to pieces.

"You were a thorn in my side for a long time in the old days bucket head! Maybe I should make sure you aren't any trouble to me in the future. Not that you're any kind of a threat to me ...still", he lowered his gun point blank to Gizmoducks head "Why take chances." 

_To be concluded..._


	6. The Path Chosen Chapter 6

The Path Chosen Chapter 6 

  
  


  
  


A whistle on the air and Dark Warriors gun was knocked from his hand, pinned to a nearby post by an arrow. He spun around to see Quiverwing bow in hand standing defiant of him ...as always. The rage faded a little from his eyes and he smirked. "You always did have spirit. Now, come with me." He said stepping towards her.

Quickly,Quiverwing pulled another arrow and shot it, taking Dark Warrior by surprise. A net opened and entangled Dark Warrior, knocking him to the ground. "That won't hold him!" Quiverwing told Scrooge and the kids.

"But what about Gizmoduck? We can't just leave him!" Lewey looked pleadingly to his uncle. Before Scrooge could respond, an ebony streak, cutting through the sky caught his attention. He knew who it had to be.

Flyer landed a few yards in front of Dark Warrior who had already freed himself from the net. "Scrooge, get those kids out of here. Now!" 

Those where the only words he managed to get out before Dark Warrior hit him with a flying jump kick. The duck in the tight fitting ebony suit was hurled backwards by the blow. But with a single motion of his arms, his glider cape billowed out and he came to a halt in mid-air. He hovered there only a second before propelling himself forward, colliding full force with Dark Warrior. They both rammed backward into yet another ride which also came crashing down. 

Many of the visitors had been trapped during Dark Warriors siege on the Park. Some had tried to hide in buildings which were being demolished around them. Some were even trapped within the rides that had lost power during the fight between Dark warrior and Gizmoduck. Screams of fear were heard throughout the Park. People were injured or trapped or terrified and unable to escape.

"Mr. McDuck!" a voice rang out from behind Scrooge and the kids. The young Nomad came running up to them, "Come on. Get the kids to safety. We'll try to stop Dark Warrior and help these people!"

"Come on kids" Scrooge said hastily as the rest of the time posse was arriving "Let them take car of that ...that ....**monster**!"

"_Monster"_, thought Quiverwing looking back toward Dark Warrior. _"Yeh, he **is **a monster and** I **created him!"_

Scrooge could only think to get as far from the battle as possible. They hadn't gone very far before Scrooge heard Quiverwing cry out in fear. Turning he saw Dark Warrior holding her by the arm.

Scrooge glanced back in the direction of the Time Posse. To his dread, Flyer lay unconscious only a few yards from Gizmoduck and the other members were trying desperately to rescue the victims of Dark Warriors rampage. A fire had broken out in one of the buildings. Guardian and the rest of the Posse had their hands full at the moment as they were attempting to rescue those people trapped in the burning building.

"You. What do you want here! Who are you!", Scrooge Demanded realizing that this was the second time in one day he stood facing a dangerous madman.

Dark Warrior barely acknowledge Scrooges presence, rather he turned his attention to Quiverwing. "You and I have some unfinished business, my dear." He stated coldly. 

"Here. what do you think you're doing to that child!" yelled Scrooge advancing toward the Dark Figure.

Dark Warrior lifted his eyes to look at Scrooge "Just trying to keep a family together. My daughter and I have a lot of catching up to do."

  
  


"_**His **daughter_" thought Scrooge "But Quiverwing Quack was reputed to be Darkwing Ducks child. Then it hit Scrooge. If the members of the Time Posse were truly from the future and trying to stop Dark Warrior from alter Darkwing Ducks fate ..could this Dark Warrior be Darkwing himself, sometime in the future!

Shaking off the stunned feeling Scrooge exclaimed "You'll harm that child over my dead body!" 

"That can be arranged.", Dark Warrior answered holding tight to Quiverwing arm in one hand and pulling out his gun with the other.

At that very moment a canister hit the ground at Dark Warriors feet. A strange glittering silver smoke rose from it and an overwhelming spice like smell filled the air. Quiverwing took advantage of Dark Warrior's disorientation to pull free from his grasp and run. He made a grab for her but somebody caught him by the wrist. "You are not going to change what is meant to be!" Tracker proclaimed as he shoved Dark Warrior to the ground. Still mystified by the strange smoke bomb his adversary used dark Warrior shook his head frantically trying to gain his senses. 

Tracker took advantage of the situation to guide Scrooge and the children away from the area. They found temporary refuge in the deep within a tunnel of one of the thrill-rides. 

"Is there nothing that can stop him?" Scrooge asked Tracker bluntly. Tracker looked at Scrooge "We'll stop him. We have to."

"But how. He's so powerful. Look how easily he defeated Gizmoduck."

"It's the costume," Quiverwing injected. "I remember."

Everybody looked a Quiverwing in surprise. "You remember what lassie?", Scrooge asked.

Quiverwing glanced up nervously at Scrooge for a moment realizing nobody outside that family and SHUSH new about her _ little trip _to the future. "Well, I guess it's my fault Dark Warrior even exists." She paused for a moment, feeling guilty now that Dark Warrior had come to this time and hurt so many innocent people. "Well, I ..I was got _caught up_ in this time machine and was_ throw _into the future." Quiverwing noticed Tracker smirk when she claimed to have been _thrown_ into the future as if she'd had been completely innocent in the whole matter. Her disobeying her father had been the cause of all the trouble. Somehow she had a feeling this stranger knew the truth."When I did, I guess I changed the future by causing my dad, Darkwing to change. He thought something had happened to me and went off the deep end -big time. Anyway, I remember

he had that costume with the big spiked shoulder pads. He told me about it." She paused for a moment trying to recall something she'd wanted so much to forget. "He didn't say where he got it. Only that the stuff it was made of was almost non-existent and very special. It multiplied his own physical prowess and abilities. I think he said that his own body heat actually activated the power of the suit. He called it the ... uhh ...Biological Enhancement Armor -I think. But it was what gave him the power to completely dominate St. Canard." She took a deep breath before adding "All that's kind of sketchy though. I mean I didn't stick around any longer than I had to. I managed to get back to my own time only a few minutes after I left ...so I don't understand how Dark Warrior could even exist." She finish her explanation, not certain if what she had said made any since.

Scrooge was quiet for a long time then looked at Tracker "You friend Guardian had told us on the jet that if Dark Warrior wasn't stopped that none of you would ever exist. Are you descendants of his? Is that why you're here, to stop Dark Warrior from altering reality?"

There wasn't time for Tracker to respond, a laser blast struck him from behind. He slumped to the floor unconscious. A few yards away stood Dark Warrior, gun in hand. His eyes fixed on Quiverwing "Now Quiverwing, dear, shall we finish our little ..family reunion?" he said moving He moved toward Quiverwing. Scrooge stepped in front of her. 

"I told you before. You'll harm this child over my dead body!"

Dark Warrior smirked coldly "And as I told you, that can be arranged."


	7. The Path Chosen Chapter 7

The Path Chosen Chapter 7

  
  


  
  


  
  


Quiverwing stepped out from behind Scrooge. "Don't you understand. The only reason you became Dark Warrior is because I messed up time and reality. But now I'm back home and Darkwing will never become _you!"_

"Oh, with a little persuasion", he said patted a pouch on his belt containing the formula "I think he will become just like me."

"Talk of light for somebody who's been in the dark for a very long time!" a voice rang out. Tracker was now conscious, though weak from the laser blast. He struggled to his feet. "Leave things as they are. As they were meant to be!" he glanced at Quiverwing, a deep pain shown in his eyes. "Right now, as things are, you, as Darkwing, in this _reality_ have your child. Isn't that the most important thing in your life? Isn't _she?_!" Tracker drew a ragged breath "Don't mess with this reality. Don't risk the chance of losing what means the most to you. You could _still_ lose her. If you're careless. Leave things alone. Please, don't risk _her._ You'd be nothing without her. You know that." 

For a moment, it seemed that Dark Warrior was considering Tracker's words. For a moment, his face softened as if contemplating his actions . But then as if a demon had grabbed hold of his soul, his eyes flashed with rage and he raised his weapon toward Tracker. "No. I won't lose her again." He reaches under his cape and pulls out what looks to be a hand grenade.   
"I have had it with the interference of my quest." His vicious eyes fell upon Quiverwing. "Now, my Dear. It's your choice. Come with me obediently – we can do it the hard way in which these **_poor innocent _**bystanders all fry!"

Webby whimpered clutching Scrooges hand. Quiverwing dropped her head in defeat. "Alright. I'm coming."

"NO!" Scrooge and Tracker called in sync, both making a grab for her.

"Ah ah ah .." Dark Warrior warned them motioning toward the other children with the grenade. "we wouldn't want any kiddies getting hurt because we felt like being heroes, would we?"

"You use the word _hero _as if it had meaning to you." Tracker hissed bitterly.

"Well lets just say, I have my **own** definition of the word." Dark Warrior retorted.

Quiverwing moved hesitantly to Dark Warrior's side. He reached his hand out, reluctantly, she took it. He clutched her hand uncomfortably tight in his own. 

Dark Warrior glared at the small group standing in front of him for a long time as if deciding what to do with them. Finally he motioned to Scrooge "Take the kids and get out." Scrooge stood defiant of Darkwing Warrior for a moment then turned to Tracker "Here. Let me help you.."

"Leave him!" Dark Warrior's voice boomed. Scrooge looked back at the brutal figure. Dark Warrior's eyes flashed with fury at the duck in the trench coat. A sickening feeling arose in Scrooge's stomach. He feared what reason Dark Warrior had for not allowing Tracker to leave.

"It's alright", Tracker told Scrooge. "Take the kids and get out." He looked Scrooge in the eye and said promisingly "This isn't over by a long shot."

Scrooge could only nod as he turned to lead the rest of the children out of the tunnel.

When they were no longer in sight Dark Warrior gazed down at Quiverwing, his fiery eyes grew almost kind "This is the way things are meant to be. You'll see. I'm doing this for you more than anybody!"

"Bah!" Tracker snorted "You are doing for yourself! You're doing it to insure that your own desires will come first, without question!"

Without releasing his hold on Quiverwing, Dark Warrior stalked over to the injured Tracker. "You seem to know a lot about what's going to happen. That's way I wanted you here. Tell me. What do you know."

Tracker looked down at Quiverwing then back to Darkwing Warrior. He said with a level 

voice "You already know what I know. You know what could be and what is _truly_ meant to be. _The truth is in all of us to know._ When the time comes for those choices to be made, we all know in our hearts what is the path to be chosen."

Dark Warrior glared at him for a long moment then replied with mocked amusement "You ever think about going into the fortune cookie business?"

"You can't succeed. It's preordained." Tracker said quietly.

"No. I think it is not."

  
  


Scrooge had just gotten the children out of the tunnel and now saw the full effect of the havoc brought upon them by that depraved madman. The McDuck Amusement Park was in shambles. Paramedics, policemen and firefighters all scrambled to help save the victims of Dark Warriors wild rampage. Scrooge surveyed the scene looking for any of the other members of the Time Posse. He spotted Guardian and his companions standing with the police at the base of one of the thrill rides. One of the rides, "T**he Suction Wheel"**, though still standing had been badly damaged and had lost power during Dark Warrior's rampage, trapping many people on the ride. The suction wheel was a giant _wheel _that spun around like a top at such a speed that the riders were help in place by a vacuumed effect. The wheel would begin to tilt and rise higher into the air as it spun. unfortunately for the poor riders, the power had gone out at the worst time possible. The wheel was at the highest point and tilted completely on its side. The worst part being that it had stopped spinning, thus there was no _vacuum_ to suspend the riders. They were help in merely by safety harnesses. The firefighters had managed to rescue most of the people by ladder. Many of the riders that couldn't be reached were willing to take the chance of slipping out of the harness and clinging to the sides of the ride, climb down to where the ladders could reach them. Finally all but one had be rescued. A preteen boy at the very top of the ride who's harness seem to be jammed. 

The police had called for a helicopter but there was another problem. A loud creak and the Suction wheel lurched sideways suddenly and stopped. It was then that Guardian approached the fire chief who was overseeing the attempted rescue. They talked for a moment then Guardian began to climb the ladder that reached up to the Suction Wheel.

Scrooge watch as the duck in white reached the top of the ladder then climbed carefully onto the wheel. "Is he going to save that boy Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked with a trembling voice. 

"He's going to try, my dear." Scrooge answered without taking is eyes from the scene.

Guardian moved gingerly to the center of the ride and began to scale the giant wheel with great agility. He had not taken long to get to the boy. Scrooge watched as Guardian

mad an effort to lift the harness without success. He instructed the boy to grab onto him and hold on. Then while holding onto the wall of the ride with one hand he used the other to forcefully bend the harness so the boy could slip free. Scrooge noted the strength Guardian possessed in bending that heavy metal harness with one hand; remembering how easily he had picked up Negaduck with one hand during the fight earlier that day. With the boy in one arm Guardian was now moving cautiously back down towards the ladder. Suddenly there was a loud screech, the wheel shook violently and started to fall over. In a single flowing motion Guardian leapt into the air, somersaulting backwards better than 35 feet and landed atop the ladder. The wheel collapsed in a crash +

On the ground below, the cries of fear turned to cheers of joy as Guardian brought the boy safely down to his parents waiting arms. "Hey, he can do everything that Dark Warrior can." said Huey.

"Maybe he's got the same kinda costume as Dark Warrior does." Suggested Lewey.

That same thought had occurred to Scrooge "Come on kids" he said. People were swarming around Guardian now asking questions that the duck in white was not willing to answer. He saw Scrooge coming and pressed his way through the crowds. "Mr. McDuck. Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I don't know about your friend Tracker or the little Quiverwing Quack. That maniac has them both in the Tunnel of Thrills. You must hurry, Lad, I don't know what that nut is capable of."

Guardian cast his gaze in the direction of the tunnel then drew a heavy breathe and dropped his head. Scrooge was surprised with Guardian's reaction "Well, what are you waiting for. Aren't you going to help them. Still, Guardian didn't answer, instead he turned his eyes to the sky as if watching for something.

Scrooge looked up to see what had Guardians interest then said somewhat miffed "If you're watching for that rescue helicopter, there's no need for it now!" he glanced at Guardian who still gazed into he sky "What is wrong with you man?! Did you not hear me tell you that Dark Warrior has Quiverwing and your ..." He was interrupted by the sound of a jet engine. He again looked skyward, this time he saw a strange jet ascending toward the Park. A strange jet it was too, it seemed to have a bill on the front and a big one at that!

"Wow", exclaimed Dewey "That's the wildest looking jet plane I ever saw! And it looks like it's going to land right in the Park!"

It did just that. It landed with ease in the center of the Park grounds. The hatch opened and two figures climbed hastily from it.

One of the figures Scrooge and the children all recognized instantly "LaunchPad!" All exclaimed at once and rushed out to meet him. "Mr. McDuck?," LaunchPad was caught off guard to be seeing his former employer again. It had been a long time since he left Scrooge McDuck's employment to work for Darkwing. It was even more awkward knowing he had never told Mr. McDuck why he'd left his services.

"LaunchPad", Scrooge said approaching the pilot "It's been a long time." He extended a hand of friendship to Launchpad "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh ..well", Launchpad gulped nervously then gestured to Darkwing "Uhh, DW this is Scrooge McDuck, my _old _boss. Mr. McDuck this is Darkwing Duck my _new_ boss." Scrooge looked from LaunchPad to Darkwing stunned "Your new boss?" he shook off the feel of surprise "I always wondered what that better offer was that you left my payroll for."

Before the discussion could go any further Nomad stepped up along side of Scrooge "Darkwing Duck. Your daughter is in serious danger, you have no time to waste!" Darkwing looked at the young duck in the Quack Fu uniform, for a second, the feeling of dread over his daughters fate was replaced by a feel unease, there was something ...odd about the young man. Darkwing quickly shook off the feeling and focused on the issue at hand. Gosalyns safety.

"Dark Warrior was her.?" he asked fearfully.

Nomad nodded then pointed toward the tunnel. He has her and ...a friend of mine hostage inside the tunnel. No doubt he's waiting for _you_."

' No doubt" Darkwing repeated. He glanced at LaunchPad "Stay here LP, I have to do this alone." With that he took off toward the tunnel and his confrontation with Dark Warrior."

  
  


Inside the tunnel, Dark Warrior waited, knowing his former self would show soon. He kept his tight hold on Quiverwing the entire time. "You'll see when this is all over; it's for the best. You'll thank me for it." he told her.

Quiverwing didn't bother to try and reason with him, he was beyond that. She looked helplessly at Tracker who was himself all but helpless.

Tracker leaned painfully against the wall of the tunnel, still suffering from the effects of the laser blast. His eyes met with Quiverwing's. The fear and sadness he saw in those liquid green eyes was more than he could bear. He had to do something, he had to help her get away.

Reaching into his cape he pulled out a small silver canister and summoning all his strength, threw it at Dark Warrior's feet. Like before, smoke of silvery glitter and the strong stench of sharp spices burst out of it.

Quiverwing took the opportunity to break away from him and ran over to Tracker. "Get out of here while you can.", Tracker urged her.

"But ...but, what about you?", she asked, not feeling right about leaving him.

""GO!NOW!" But it was to late, Dark Warrior wasn't so surprised by Tracker _Dizzy-Dust _the second time and had managed to gain his senses quickly.

"That's it!," he shouted stumbling out of the _dizzy-dust_ smoke screen. "I've had it. I'm fed up with everybody interfering with my plans!" He said moving toward Tracker.

"Then you aren't going to be too happy with me!" a familiar voice echoed through the tunnel. All three lifted there eyes in the direction the voice seemed to come from. The mesmerizing _dizzy-dust _cleared, revealing the silhouette of a duck dressed in a hat and cape.

Dark Warrior stepped in the direction of the figure "Well, just as I planned."

Darkwing Duck stepped into the light, his eyes fixed on the eerie dark figure in front of him. It was an unsettling feeling to be standing face to face with his own dark-side.

Both Darkwing Duck and Darkwing Warrior stood silent waiting for the other to say something. Darkwing finally spoke as he held something up for Dark Warrior to see "I believe you lost something!"

Dark Warrior looked more than a little shocked. He looked in the pouch that he kept the needle containing the formula in. It was empty. Darkwing had actually managed to pick his pocket when he was momentarily dazed by the dust. In a fit of rage, Dark warrior charged.

Darkwing sidestepped the awkward attack lifting one leg to trip his would be attacker.

"Help him," Darkwing ordered his daughter motioning to Tracker "Get out while you can. I'll hold him off."

Quiverwing knew that this was no time to argue with him. She moved over to Tracker, allowing him to lean on her as they made for the entrance of the tunnel. 

At the moment Dark Warrior was more concerned about getting the formula back than stopping them. "Give it to me." He ordered Darkwing.

"Oh, and I'm suppose to hand it over to you just because you told me too. Get real!"

Dark Warrior's nerves on edge by now. He focused all his energy, using the Biological Enhancement Armor, and made an unbelievably fast charge at Darkwing, who was unprepared for such a swift attack (though Gosalyn had told him about Dark Warrior's armor). Darkwing was tackled to the ground in a mighty blow. The needle fell from his hand and shattered to the ground. "NO!" Dark Warrior yelled in rage.

Jumping to his feet he grabbed Darkwing by the collar of his sweater "If I didn't need you to exist in the first place, it would give me great pleasure to off you right now!"

"Yeh," darkwing gasped trying to catch his breath "Well, I don't have that problem with you!" He brought his knee up into Dark Warrior's gut. Fortunately, though the armor may have advance Dark Warrior's physical abilities, it did little to protect him. Dark Warrior collapsed, bucked over. Darkwing turned to escape but Dark Warrior grabbed his leg and tripped him.

They were struggling now, rolling around on the ground, each trying to gait the upper hand. Dark Warrior had, regrettably, forgotten about the hand grenade he still had on him. It was shaken from it's pouch during the struggle and the hit the ground hard enough to jar the pin free. It was going to explode!

_Continued_

_**Authors note: the conclusion is coming up.**_


	8. The Path Chosen 8

Darkwing managed to kick Dark Warrior off of him and scrambled to his feat. He started to run through the tunnel toward the entrance. He hadn't gotten far when the grenade went off, sending an explosion throughout the tunnel.

Outside, the explosion was heard all aver the Park grounds. Everybody watched as the tunnel collapsed within itself. A dead silence swept the area. People could only look on in horror. Scrooge felt numb. He swallowed hard and took off running in the direction of the tunnel. LaunchPad followed close behind. The entrance was engulfed in black smoke and airborne ash. "Oh no," said Scrooge in a weak voice "They could not have lived through that." He felt ill, suddenly, feeling that he might have done something to have prevented all this. Lowering his head, he fought back the tears that threaten to flow.

Murmuring of voices rose around him. People asking in whispers and with choked voices of what was happening. "Mr. McDuck?" Scrooge heard somebody call from behind. Scrooge looked up to see Gizmoduck approach. A small sense of relief touched Scrooge. He's actually forgotten about Gizmoduck. The armored superhero was not in any shape to be doing any rescuing at the moment. His Gizmo suit was busted up and Fenton Crackshell, who wore the suit was no doubt in less than perfect health at the moment. "Gizmoduck" Scrooge sighed wearily "I"m glad to see you safe ..and alive." 

"A bit worse for wear though. I only came to a few minutes ago, he glanced around the ruins of the park and at the collapsed tunnel. Did Dark Warrior do all this?"

"Aye, the Devil. So many lives he's.."

"What's that?" Gizmoduck interrupted his boss when he saw movement from within the opening of the tunnel.

Scrooge looked to where Gizmoduck was pointing. Somebody was inside. Alive!

They watched through the billowing smoke as two figures emerge, Quiverwing and Tracker. Quickly, Scrooge and LaunchPad rushed to help them. Tracker was still leaning weakly on Quiverwing. "Here lad, let me help." Scrooge said allowing Tracker to lean on his shoulder while LaunchPad picked Quiverwing up and carried her into the fresh air.

"Where's DW?" LaunchPad asked Quiverwing.

She was still choking from the smoke and could only point back into the tunnel. "OH no." was all he could say.

Kid and Nomad help Scrooge with Tracker, sitting him down on the paved ground. Scrooge looked up to see Guardian standing back looking at the scene with no emotional reaction to the entire ordeal.

Rising to his feat Scrooge approached the duck in white "I do not understand you, lad. If you were here to protect this Darkwing Duck, then why didn't you go with him to face Dark Warrior?" As always,, Guardian displayed little emotion concerning the situation. Scrooge became agitated with him "I'm beginning to think that your nothing but a coward. A bunch of hot air with no back bone. You let this Darkwing duck go in there and fight a guy that had him out powered from the start. You don't even care that he's dead!"

"As I told you earlier, Mr. McDuck," Guardian cut him off in his usual calm nature "If anything were to happen to Darkwing Duck. Nobody in our little group would exist." He looked Scrooge squarely in the eye "Yet here we are." He gestured to the other members of the Time Posse. Kid and Nomad were looking after Tracker and Flyer was leaning against a post, battered and bruised but now conscious after his battle with Dark Warrior.

Scrooge gave Guardian's words a moment to sink in before he finally spoke "Then if what you're saying is true, in order for all of you to still be here, Darkwing Duck must still be alive!" 

Guardian nodded but said nothing. Scrooge on the other hand took action. "LaunchPad, you and the boys gets some shovels and picks ...and what rope you can find. There may be hope yet. Now everybody that's able **_start digging_**!"

"Start on the east side of the tunnel ...about 80 yards from the entrance." Guardian cut in.

Scrooge scowled at him. Why should they start digging there? He started to question Guardian but then thought it best to just do as he said. There was something that Guardian hadn't told him yet, about the Time Posse, about the whole reason they were there and about himself in particular. "lets get digging then," Scrooge called to the others.

He looked at Guardian, for some reason he didn't expect him to help dig. Scrooge decided to leave this stranger to himself. "Mr. McDuck," Guardian called after Scrooge as he turned to leave. 'What is it?" Scrooge asked some what put out.

"The tunnel is artificially constructed?"

"Yes, It is part of a thrill ride."

"There are maintenance passageways throughout the caves?"

Scrooge looked at Guardian oddly "Well yes, for the repair crews to use."

Guardian looked back over his shoulder. "Those passageways lead back to the main building, don't they?"

"Yes, of coarse ...why?"

Guardian didn't answer, he just turned and headed for the main building, one of the few structures that still stood.

Scrooge watched him go hen turned to help the others start digging for Darkwing.

On the far-side of the main building, near the utility room, a wooded door slid open. Dark Warrior steps out of the maintenance passageways that he'd managed to get to before the explosion brought the tunnel crumbling down upon him. "Everything has gone wrong! But ,I Dark Warrior, will not be defeated! Darkwing Duck will..."

"Follow the path he was destine to," Somebody cut in.

Startled, Dark Warrior jumped, peering around for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?," he demanded "show yourself!"

"Behind you." called the voice.

Dark Warrior whirled around to face Guardian, now, for the first time. He had fought and defeated two members of the Posse that had chased him into this time. Still, there was something disturbing about the one he now faced off against. But Dark Warrior would not be defied. Jumping into the air, attacking with a flying web kick. 

Guardian dodge the attempt spinning around and and hitting Dark Warrior it the ribs with an elbow strike, back-fist combo. 

Dark Warrior staggered back but kept his balance. He thew a punch which Guardian again avoided. Guardian delivered a knife-hand strike to the back of Dark Warriors neck which sent the evil overlord tumbling across the pavement. Dark Warrior clambered to his feet and turned again to fight. He rushed Guardian again, this time,however, he pulled a knife from his cape. He lashed out at Guardian, slashing his lower right arm with the sharp blade. Guardian grabbed his arm and stumbled back. It was all the chance Dark Warrior needed. He drove a punch into Guardians stomach that brought the duck in white to his knees. Dark Warrior followed up on the attack by bring his knee up into his adversary's chest. Guardian was knocked onto his back. Dark Warrior wasn't about to take chances with this one. He lunged forward with a spear-hand strike; aiming for the throat. But his attack was stopped abruptly as Guardian managed to grab his wrist. Dark Warrior attempted to pull his knife with his free Hand. Guardian reached out and caught him by the free wrist and twisted it violently, causing Dark Warrior to drop the knife.

Dark Warrior was astounded that this stranger could be such a match for him. He actually felt his own strength draining in the struggle.

Guardian and Dark Warrior were both on their knees by now, neither willing to give in.

Dark Warrior couldn't pull his wrist free from Guardian's strong grip, then in an instant he found himself being tossed to the ground. He landed on his side. He just lay there weakened and disheartened, he had nothing left to fight with. He took one last look at Guardian and simply gave up. As Tracker had said in the tunnel _ "The truth is in all of us to know." _And indeed he knew and at long last excepted, that his existence as Dark Warrior was never meant to be.

  


  


At the tunnel, the rescuers had been digging for 45 minutes with no luck. Tracker and Flyer had both regained enough of their strength to help dig. Quiverwing was becoming frantic as she helped pull out rubble shards of plaster and rock (the tunnel was artificially made). "Oh please dad, please be alive." She pleaded, her eyes now full of tears. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and startled in surprise. She turned to see the young woman they'd called Kid. "he'll be alright Quiverwing, just have faith." Kids said with a soft smile then walked away. Quiverwing watched her go thinking her very odd for some reason.

"I found him!" LaunchPad's voice rang out from within the deep hole the rescuers had dug into the fallen structure. Everybody gather around the whole. A couple of fire fighter reached into the hole and in a few seconds were pulling Darkwing out. Cheers went up as the crowds saw the Mask Mallard alive and conscious, though not in perfect health. He had suffered significant injuries from the explosion but he had survived. Nomad and a paramedic carefully helped Darkwing away from the scene.

"Where is Dark Warrior?" LaunchPad asked gazing back over the debris. "Perhaps we should keep looking."

"No need for that." somebody called. People turned to see a rather battered Guardian standing with a defeated Dark Warrior in tow.

Gizmoduck moved up along side Scrooge. He looked at his own damages, the fallen Amusement Park and then Darkwing "This has been a very long day."

"Aye, it has at that...," Scrooge agreed wearily. 

  


  



	9. The Path Chosen 9the conclusion

The Path Chosen 9-the conclusion

  


An hour later and the horrific events of the day were at last over with.

Scrooge was looking over the damage to his Park. He was thankful that he had taken out heavy insurance on it that covered _any_ disaster. The Park could be rebuilt. There had been no casualties, thank God. Damages and destroyed materials could be replaced, not so with a life.

He saw a crowd standing around the ambulance where Darkwing was being treated. He had out and out refused to go to the hospital in spite of his some what serious injuries. Scrooge walked over to the group. Darkwing's face was half wrapped in bandages and his cheek feathers had been badly chard. Hid bill and around his eyes were severely burned. He should have definably been in the hospital. A woman doctor named Sarah Bellum was tending him. "Your eyes may have been damaged in the explosion Darkwing, I need to run some tests."

Darkwing swatted her hand away. "I'm fine" He insisted with a choked voice.   
I had enough time in the hospital last Christmas!" Despite the brave-face he put on, it was obvious to anybody that he was in pain.

"Well, you're going to spend a little more time there, buster," she replied firmly, more than likely you're going to need plastic surgery on that bill! Then again, considering the size of your beak that could only be an improvement!"

A very loud Gryzlikoff's ranting and raving drew the attention of the onlookers. The bear was standing with J. Gander and the members of the Time Posse.

Gryzlikoff was yelling flailing his arms wildly and stomping about. 

"What's going on here?" Scrooge demanded walking up to the grizzly.

Gryzlikoff spun to face Scrooge "This is SHUSH business. It is no concern of yours."

"Well I'd say it is, sense this is my property you are standing on!", Scrooge replied sternly. He drew a deep breath and added "Really now, this day has been more than trying for all of us. I don't think anybody is in the mood to hear your bellowing. Who ever you are." 

"Amen to that!" J. Gander said with such an usual strictness to his voice that Gryzlikoff humbled at it.

"But Sir," He said meekly "You've heard for yourself. This ..this rogue vigilante and Darkwing Duck are one in the same!" Gryzlikoff insisted pointing to Dark Warrior who was now shackled and sitting helplessly on the ground near the Time Posse. 'This. This is what that Darkwing Duck is going to become! We should have him locked away now, before he has a chance to become this monster!"

The people standing around began to mummer among themselves. Reasoning that if Dark Warrior was indeed what Darkwing Duck was to become, something should be done."

Darkwing, still sitting by the ambulance sever yards away hung his head in shame. Maybe Gryzlikoff was right. Maybe no matter what he did, he was fated to become this Dark Warrior. Many of the people standing around were beginning to agree.

"We've already been through this agent Gryzlikoff. Darkwing was changed into this Dark Warrior because time was tampered with. We can't condemn him for something that wasn't his fault. Especially since he's has done anything wrong yet!"

"But that's just it Sir, don't you see. Sooner or later he will become this futuristic madman. Dark Warrior _is_ his future, Dark Warrior _is _Darkwing Duck!"

Laughter rose from the members of the Time Posse who had up until that point, stayed out of the discussion.

Gryzlikoff looked at them bewildered "Why for do you all laugh, comrades? This is not a funny thing. You should all be knowing this. You were the ones chasing him. You know what he is. You know he is Darkwing Duck." 

"_That _is what we're laughing at comrade," Flyer said stepping up to the bear. "You really haven't been paying attention. "Dark Warrior is only a_ choice_ Darkwing Duck might have made depending on the circumstances in his life. He" Flyer motioned toward Dark Warrior was just a wrong choice that might have been made if things had not been set right. But he was only one of many choices, one of many paths, Darkwing Duck could choose to walk in his life."

"But Dark Warrior is right there, he exists, doesn't that mean Darkwing Duck will choose to become him?" Gryzlikoff argued.

"NO." Flyer answered flatly.

"how are you being so sure of this?", Gryzlikoff questioned him suspiciously. 

Flyer looked back at his companions, who nodded. He turned back to Gryzlikoff.

"Because, when Quiverwing Quack disrupted the time flow, she didn't just open the door for _one_ possible altered reality. All of us that came through that vortex came from alternative realities. Realities that were created by all the different choses that could be made."

Gryzlikoff was still not convinced that Darkwing wouldn't make the wrong chose and become Dark Warrior. "What makes you so sure that he isn't dark Warrior in these other realities as well?"

A smirk crossed Flyer's bill "Because in my reality. I am a lone vigilante who is unlisted by governments worldwide to hunt down and defeat the most dangerous criminals in the world! And in my reality, I am Darkwing Duck!' The jaws of everybody in earshot of those words dropped, even Darkwing himself.

Flyer looked back at his companions. Tracker stepped up beside him "In my reality. I have become a world famous detective. I have solved crimes that stumped even Shedlock Jones. In my reality, I am Darkwing Duck." The jaws of the listeners dropped even further in disbelief. 

Nomad moved up shyly with them "In my reality ..things were very different." he stole a glance at Darkwing who continued to stare dumbfounded. Nomad took a deep breath and continued "In the reality I come from. Darkwing Duck died in that fire on Christmas eve." Gasps went out from the captivated crowds. "Our world soon discovered just how much it needed Darkwing Duck. So out of desperation they turned to cloning." he again looked at Darkwing who was turning pale at this point. "I am one of several attempts at recreating St. Canards fallen hero. In my reality, to the best of my ability, I am Darkwing Duck."

Now all eyes turned in anticipation to Guardian. Guardian laughed to himself and shook his head. "In my reality. I am the head of a world wide defense force known as the Guardians of Justice that has been established to keep world peace. In my world I am Darkwing Duck!" Guardian looked at Darkwing, there eyes met for only a moment and Darkwing looked nervously away.

The girl, Kid stepped up next to Guardian and took his arm affectionately. "As you can see agent Gryzlikoff, the odds are stacked in favor of a **positive** outcome in Darkwing Ducks future," she smiled.

  


Hours later, a plane landed in a clearing near the the wooded area just outside the city limits of St Canard. Scrooge had arranged for a plane to transport everybody out to the area. Since he had actually decided to let LaunchPad fly the plane, he and the kids went along to make sure they got it back in one piece!

Darkwing had bee asked by Tracker personally to accompany them out the site. Dr. Bellum and LaunchPad helped him down the ramp and sat him under a tree to rest. "you should really be in a hospital you know," Sarah Bellum reminded him. Darkwing didn't answer her. Partly because he was in too much paint to argue with her. Tracker walked up to them and said in a soft voice "Could I speak to Darkwing alone for a moment please?" LaunchPad and Dr. Bellum looked at Darkwing for his approval. He nodded and they left.

"There' something you've been wanting to say to me" Darkwing spoke first.

Tracker nodded and sat down beside him. "Quiverwing tells me you really looked out for her in that tunnel with Dark Warrior." Darkwing told him gratefully.

Tracker rubbed his fingers over his forehead nervously. "I had a reason for that. You see in the reality I come from, I did make a mistake that cost me my little girl." his voice almost cracked. "You see, after the accident that Christmas, everything changed for me. I even proposed to Morgana. We were Married that following Autumn. 

Darkwing listened intently, especially since he and Morgana were engaged to Marry that coming Fall. It was a beautiful wedding ...an even more beautiful honeymoon." he added with a faint smirk. "A few months later, we discovered that she was expecting."

At this point Darkwing eyes light up with excitement at that possibility. Tracker saw the look and felt his heart breaking. "You see ..." he said weekly "Morg and I were so excited. We wanted the best for our baby." Tracker dropped his eyes in shame "The best being, Gosalyns room ..for starters. We explained to her that a baby would need more room than a big girl like her. It needed room to grow and romp." he broke off for a moment trying to find the words. "She got upset because I had promised her when I first adopted her and we moved into the house that no matter what..."

"No matter what happen, that the room was hers. Even if I got married and had a bunch of _real_ kids," Darkwing finish for him.

Tracker nodded trying to hold back the tears.   
"I knew what that room meant to her.."

Again Darkwing continued where he broke off "Because she'd lost every home she'd ever had. With her biological parents, with her Grandfather. Having her own room was a since of security to her that nobody that hasn't gone through what she had could understand."

Tracker took a deep breath and went on "We told her she was being selfish and a **brat.**"

Darkwing cringed at the word, he never called Gosalyn that, ever. 

Tracker went on "we put her in the little room at the end of the hall. You know,that dinky thing that ever LaunchPad wouldn't have. When LP moved in with us I had to convert part of the Garage into a living space." Tracker looked at Darkwing face, it was filled with guilt fore something he hadn't even done yet and Tracker hoped, never would.

"It went further than that. I decided to teach her a lesson. Since she complained that the room was too small for her and all her stuff ...I ...I had a rummage sale and sold most her toys and belongings. We used the money to buy the baby's crib. WE told her that that was her contribution to the baby." Tracker shook his head. "it didn't stop there. After the baby was born. I was so wrapped up in **having a child that was actually _mine_**." the words were bitter in Trackers mouth "I actually said those words,in front of her! I wasn't trying to suggest anything. But having a baby that was part of me, my flesh and blood." Tracker paused for a long moment and looked away. Darkwing knew he was trying to hide the tear that flowed freely down his cheeks, now. After a moment he went on "I just got so where I really neglected her. When I wasn't fighting crime, I was devoting all my spare time to Morgana and the baby. A few months after the baby was born, Gos ran away. I looked for he" tracker stared off into space "I looked everywhere for her ...but I never found her." he raised a hand to wipe away the tears. "Ironically, my skills in tracking were honed in my efforts to find her. I became a renowned detective. Some much so that I gave up a lot of the hi tech gadgets. I didn't feel like I need them anymore. But for all the crimes, all the mystery's I solved, I even solved the mystery of Elvis – _he was **alive**_ and living on an uncharted island with a professor and a movie star! I could never find one lost little girl. Rumors have spread over the years. Some say she ran away to another country and Married into wealth at a young age. Others say she had lived all her life on the streets right under my nose. Other say she died the same day she ran off..." Tracker looked at Darkwing no longer caring if his emotions showed. "Don't let it happen. Please. You'll never find peace in your life if you loose her." he looked down at the trench coat that had long replaced his vest and cape, "'That's why I changed my look. I didn't feel like I was Darkwing Duck any more. I'd lost the one person who truly made Darkwing Duck who he was." With that Tracker rose and left Darkwing to contemplate his warning. Darkwing looked up at where his daughter was teaching Webby and the boys how to shoot a bow. A tear tinkled down his cheek "I promise Gosalyn, I'll never do anything to lose you. No matter how many children I have, you'll always be my special little girl."

  


Guardian had been watching them from a distance, knowing what the conversation was about. Kid came up to him and hugged him warmly "What's wrong, Dad?'

"Nothing Gos, just thinking of a promise I made a long time ago." he said softly.

"Oh, did you keep it?" she asked seeing the serious look on his face. 

He looked at her and smiled as he brushed a stray hair from her face "I think so."

  


Just then Scrooge approached them. Guardian gave his daughter a look that said _leave us alone for a minute. _She smiled at Scrooge and walked off.

  


"Guardian, I need to ask you a question." Scrooge told him bluntly.

"Alright, Mr. McDuck,"

Scrooge looked over at Darkwing who was now talking to LaunchPad "Back at the Park, when you all revealed who you were. I noticed that Darkwing couldn't look you in the eye for some reason. He didn't seem to have that trouble with the others. Why do you suppose that is?" Scrooge was asking because he'd felt something very special about this Guardian and believed what ever it was, Darkwing had felt it as well.

Guardian smiled "We all have out choices in life Mr McDuck. We have different paths we could follow. Most of us have the knowing deep with in our hearts which of those paths to chose. Just the same Ones destiny isn't always easy to face when we do recognize it."

Scrooges face flushed. "You ...you mean. You are what he's meant to..." Scrooge glanced over at Darkwing in utter shock. He composed himself then continued "That's how you knew so much more than your friends. For you, this is how it all happened isn't it?"

Guardian smirked "Well, from a different point of view the first time." he nodded at Darkwing.

Scrooge again looked at Darkwing who seemed to be having trouble with his vision. "Do he know?"

Guardian nodded "he knows. I knew. The moment I saw that duck in the white and silver 

costume, I knew." 

A look of sorrow swept Scrooges face as he looked closely at Guardian's features "His eyes are damaged than."

"His vision will slowly start to bother him. He won't accept it at first. He'll make excuses. Finally, he admit it to himself and go to SHUSH for help. They'll fit him with a pair of visors that will help his eyes. He'll see well enough, but his eyes will be insatiable to light for the rest of his life. Not that he'll let ti slow him down," Guardian added assuringly.

Scrooge was inspecting Guardians features. "I take it he'll need that plastic surgery after all," He said taking note of how small and fine Guardian's bill was. "He'll pretend to be upset over it for awhile, but in truth," Guardian laughed "It was a definite improvement!"

Scrooge grinned and nodded. "I'll not say a thing about this Guardian, you have my word."

"I know you won't Mr McDuck." Guardian smiled "Now, It's time for us all to return to our own _plain of existence." _

"But how?" Scrooge asked. "you said that there was a vortex of some sort out here. That's why you had us bring you out here, right?"

Guardian nodded.

Scrooge looked around "Then where is it."

"You'll see"

Guardian motioned for the rest of the Posse. Flyer and Nomad had a Restrained Dark Warrior in tow as they joined him atop a hill. Tracker and kid also joined them. When all of those from the future stood together atop the hill, a wall of that looked like clear rippling water with an eerie glow of light behind it it appeared next to them. The onlookers stared in amazement "When we are gone, the vortex will seal itself up and vanish forever," Guardian told them.

One by one,the Time Posse stepped though the vortex and out of this worlds existence. First Nomad, then Flyer taking Dark Warrior with him, then Tracker. Guardian and Kid started to cross together but Guardian paused for a moment then looked back at Darkwing

who stood, with LaunchPad's help at the foot of the hill with the others,watching. Darkwing looked from Guardian to the girl he knew Gosalyn would someday be. A look of doubt and disbelief on his face. When he saw Guardian looking at him as if waiting for him to speak he blurted out "I can't accept this. You can't be me in the future?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe lad? Don't you think you're not capable of becoming what you see before you?" Scrooge asked.

"NO!" Darkwing barked defiantly "Because I would never allow my daughter to wear tights that tight!"

Everybody, including Quiverwing who stood next to her father burst into fits of laughter.

The older Quiverwing looked at her father Guardian with a big grin.

"Oh, that." he laughed "You know how she always gets you with that pouty little bill and sad puppy eyes?" he asked Darkwing who nodded whole heartedly.

  


"Well,don't expect to become immune to it as she gets older." he chucked, tip his hat to his former self and turning with his daughter, moved through the shimmering wall of light. The second they were through, the vortex closed and faded into non-existence.

Everybody stood quietly in awe of the day even after the vortex was gone from sight.

The sun was setting in the west now. The day at long last was coming to an end.

  


The End

  


  


  


_**Authors note**. You'll have to excuse my last couple of chapters if there are any mistakes. I didn't get a chance to proof read to well, because I wanted to get the whole thing posted before the end of the year. OK, so what did you think? Would anybody like to read some more Darkwing Duck / DuckTales crossovers? How about the possible return of some members of the Time posse?_


End file.
